callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M1026 HMMWV
The High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle (HMMWV or Humvee) is a military vehicle, primarily used by the United States military. In Game ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' A few of them are seen in the multiplayer map Ambush, but they are merely decoration and cover. There are also some of them parked in the level "F.N.G.". ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' In Modern Warfare 2, it is first seen in "S.S.D.D.", then its Minigun is used on "Team Player" and then seen in other levels but can't be used. Several HMMWVs also appear in multiplayer levels but they are completely inoperable. Unlike the previous Modern Warfare title, they can explode like other vehicles after being shot a few times or being pummeled by an explosive. In Afghan and Invasion, the player is able to jump into the hole in the roof of the vehicle that would normally serve as the gunner's position, the player can still crouch, but can't prone, making it an impractical place to take cover, unless it's to catch people off guard.The HMMWV is undestructuble it is hit several times before getting destroyd wich is odd because it is nor an armourd vehicle. When it is hit by 50.cal bullets they don't make any holes , this is uncorrect since a 50.cal is abble to get thru et.c a BTTR-80's armour. Appearance in Campaign The HMMWVs in the Campaign usually have a'' M134 Mini Gun Turret on them. '''Friendly HMMWVs:' *"S.S.D.D." *"Team Player" *"Wolverines!" *"Of Their Own Accord" Enemy HMMWVs usually don't shoot at you, and their gunner is fairly easy to take out. Enemy HMMWVs: *"The Enemy Of My Enemy" *"Just Like Old Times" Appearance in Multiplayer *Afghan *Invasion The vehicles are purely visual and a prop. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The HMMWV appears in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized'', in the campaign level "On the Run". The player takes control of the gun. Known HMMWVs *Curb Stomper *Donna *Cruncher *Speedy *Blue Steel *Rusty *Dirty *Diana Trivia *In the level The Enemy of My Enemy, a HMMWV is used by the Ultranationalists. *The only mission in which you get to use a HMMWV's gun turret is Team Player. *The Minigun on the HMMWV is different from the one in multiplayer. *In multiplayer maps like Afghan and Invasion, a player can place a sentry gun in the turret hole in the top of the vehicle, this can be used to confuse and surprise enemies who usually pay no attention to HMMWV's and it gives the sentry gun more protection *In Of Their Own Accord there is a endless convoy of HMMWVs and M2A3 Bradleys on the road. *The HMMWV in Wolverines! has a picture of a girl, some CHARMS (reference to the show Generation Kill, and odd, since CHARMS are no longer found in MREs), and some maps when you look down into its interior. *In the level Team Player, from Modern Warfare 2, you will eventually enter a school. Once you reach the second floor of the school, if you look outside one of the windows you will see two HMMWVs. One is called "Dirty" and the other in front of the first is called "Diana" referencing the Michael Jackson song "Dirty Diana". *On the back of the vehicle there is a spare tire with a MARPAT (MARine PATern) camouflage covering; MARPAT is not in service outside of the Marine Corps. *Some of the HMMWV's may be influenced by the HBO show 'Generation Kill'. As it has a similar Camo Scheme and has 'charms' and 'Dip' on the dash bored in 'Wolverines' Category:Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2